vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandman (Doctor Who)
Summary The Sandmen were lifeforms created from the accumulation of sentient human sleep dust, the accumulation of mucus, dirt and human skin that usually collects within the corner of one's eyes, which evolved as a side effect of the Morpheus process aboard Le Verrier station in the thirty-eighth century. The Sandmen consumed the original human hosts within the Morpheus sleep pods. Once created, the Sandmen apparently began to hunt down the rest of the Le Verrier crew and attacked the military rescue team sent from Triton to investigate why the station had ceased all communication, where the creatures themselves were recorded to be notionally blind. With the assistance of their creator, the scientist Gagan Rassmussen, the Sandmen appeared to be intent on infecting more humans, with the dust acting like spores, by having a single sleep pod containing an individual longest exposed to the Morpheus process escape Le Verrier station and arrive on the colony on Triton. This was referred to as the King Sandman. This plan was thwarted with the assistance of the Doctor, who ultimately destroyed Le Verrier station and prevented any of the dust from leaving the station. By de-activating the station’s grav shielding, the gravitational shift aboard the base whilst in orbit of Neptune disrupted the cohesion of the creatures long enough to slip past them to escape. The Morpheus pods on Triton and other colonies were ordered dismantled. However, with the Morpheus process – an electronic signal that affects the sleep centres of the brain – embedded in the only visual record of events aboard the station and transmitted before Le Verrier’s destruction, Rassmussen has ensured that even without the pods or his continuing research, the potential for others to be consumed by evolving sleep dust and new Sandmen to appear is huge. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: The Sandman Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Sandmen, Dustmen, Sleep Men, Former Humans Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Intangibility (Bullets have no effect on it due to its sand-like nature), Absorption (It absorbs humans into itself, turning them into more sleep dust), Can infect other humans with its sleep dust, Extrasensory Perception (Can see through the dust spores it spreads) Attack Potency: Wall level (Were able to leave large dents in a solid metal door) Speed: Normal Human (Has only been shown to move at a stumbling walk) Lifting Strength: Wall Class Striking Strength: Wall level Durability: Wall level (Was able to take direct gunfire with little to no effect to it) Stamina: Unknown, presumably high Range: Standard melee range, presumably hundreds of meters with its sleep dust spores Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Slightly below human, with the majority seeming to follow zombie-like behaviors. However, notable sandmen such as Rassmussen were intelligent enough to concoct elaborate plans and infect the video feed of the disaster on the Le Verrier with an electronic signal that can potentially create more sandmen, and even standard sandmen have shown the capability of ambushing their victims Weaknesses: The Sandmen are blind, relying mainly on hearing to find its target. If exposed to high amounts of gravity, they fall apart due to their sand-like nature Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) Bendy's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Monsters Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Biology Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 9 Category:TV Characters